


Hot hot hot

by BooksandKpop



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Grinding, M/M, don't come at me for this, i don't know how to tag, its soft at the end, the ending is bad because i just gave up, they get a little frisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: It's not like he had thought this out in detail. I mean sure Jaeyoon was plaguing his thoughts a lot more frequently and they weren't always innocent, but how was he supposed to know that seeing the older in THAT outfit with THAT haircut was going to affect him this way?Inspired by their shot in Mamma Mia MV because I tried to write an AU but I got lazy so here have a non-AU instead.





	Hot hot hot

"Ok next up is the hockey shoot, Zuho where's Jaeyoon?"

"I don't know, wasn't he with Youngbin-hyung earlier?"

"Alright I'll go look for him, you go get changed into your gear for the scene."

Their manager took off towards the set where Youngbin was shooting with his sports car, and Juho breathed a sigh of relief. Truthfully he had seen Jaeyoon briefly this morning watching Rowoon and Chani doing their shoot, but the longer it took their manager to find him the more time he had to prepare himself for their scene. Whoever decided to pair him with Jaeyoon was an awful person and Juho hoped that karma would come for them. 

Juho had always liked Jaeyoon, with his bright personality it would be very difficult not to. But since O Sole Mio era those feelings had moved away from platonic and towards something he would rather not label. Especially since it sometimes resulted in him waking up in the middle of the night to an uncomfortable situation and a need to relieve himself in the bathroom. And at two in the morning when his body was hot despite the frigid air and his skin was sensitive to every touch it was hard not to let his mind wander, to wonder.

For a while he had it under control, but then staff decided that an undercut to his pink hair was a great idea and the frequency of his nighttime bathroom escapes escalated, sometimes they even struck him in the middle of the day. Like when they were rehearsing the dance for Mamma Mia over and over and his body was exhausted and just watching Jaeyoon dance made him feel overwhelmed. And the worst part was that one of the others noticed.

Inseong saw the way his eyes followed Jaeyoon when he moved, when he drank water and stretched revealing a sliver of skin under his shirt. It was torture for Juho and Inseong played off it whenever he could. Pushing them to sit together in the car or when they went for food, overexaggerating his touchy affection for Jaeyoon when he knew Juho was watching, and the most recent one where he stole Jaeyoons towel after his shower which left a very red-faced Juho excusing himself from the room as the naked vocalist chased their eldest member around. It was hard but he was dealing as best he could, but now he has to shoot with the star of his fantasies just the two of them, and Juho doesn't know how it's going to end. 

The sylists have just finished fixing his hair when Jaeyoon shows up and Juho is extremely glad that the hockey uniform he's wearing is so bulky. Because Jaeyoon skates in with his hair already done up in that quiff which shows off his undercut and he looks too good to be real in the dim lighting. Plus the way he carries the hockey stick over his shoulder just exudes confidence that makes Juho wish he could run and hide. And then he looks at him and smiles brighter than the floodlights on set and Juho's heart also does a thing. Not good.

"Jaeyoon good you're here. Zuho are you finished hair and makeup?"

He nodded and the director called for the filming staff to get ready. They were going to do their dramatic entry scene first, then the face off and finally the locker room part. Juho took a deep breath and stood up on his skates, they had taken a while to get used to but now he was perfectly capable of moving around on them. As they moved to the end of the corridor they were going to shoot on Jaeyoon linked his arm with Juho's. Surprised he looked at the older vocalist who merely smiled back and him and patted his arm in a reassuring way. It was strange but very comforting, and he let himself smile gently back.

The director took his time to get all the cameras and lights in place, so the two members decided to play a little with the puck and their hockey sticks, Jaeyoon comfortably moving around as if skating came naturally to him. It was easy and playful and Juho could pretend to be focused on the ground and not on his friend who made his heart and other areas feel different than they should. 

They had to shoot their dramatic entry a few times before the director was satisfied. He had them try a few different combinations of movements and positions, and someone thought it would be funny to play the Goblin soundtrack to match their scene. It was easy to tell how confident Jaeyoon was with this concept the way his body flowed as he skated up and down, and of course the way he held his hockey stick like he was some kind of professional showoff. Every time they watched the take pressed close to see the small monitor Juho felt himself getting more flustered. The heat was not just because of the layers of clothes he was wearing, that was for sure. In the end though the shot looked really cool, and Jaeyoon gave him a pat on the back as they moved on to the next location to shoot. 

"You guys look like a power couple."

He jumped as someone whispered in his ear while he was fixing his skates. Looking up Juho found Inseong grinning at him like a cat who caught a mouse, it was unnerving. Before the younger boy could protest anything a stylist came up to give him the helmet he was supposed to wear for this part. Before he could crouch down for her to put it on his head, Inseong took it from her and insisted he could do it. The short woman smiled thankfully. It was already a difficult job for them with the boys being as tall as they were, and now Juho was wearing skates which put him another few centimetres taller. 

Inseong took his time brushing the hair away from Juho's forehead before carefully putting on the helmet and fixing the grate and straps. The older leaned very close to him while he was doing all of this, and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Inseong was pining for their leader he might have felt a little strange about the proximity. As it was, he just shrugged it off and thanked the older when he was finished. The director called for him to start shooting and he turned towards the cameras, pushing Inseong away one-handed to get him out of frame. As he looked over at the cameras though he saw Jaeyoon there leaning against a wall, and he had a dark look on his face. For some unknown reason, it made Juho's stomach twist but he just swallowed and took a deep breath before preparing to shoot. It wasn't much, but it felt like a lifetime with Jaeyoon staring at him like that.

He finished quickly, and then it was Jaeyoon's turn to do the same piece. As they swapped positions Juho tried smiling at the older boy, and he thought he saw something on his face before the vocalist broke into a grin and gave him a thumbs up as he started shooting. But as soon as the director called action Jaeyoon's expression morphed into something different. He had that confident air about him again, and he looked like a true jock with his stance and gaze. It was almost predatory and Juho was glad the mesh on his mask was partially hiding his face from view. Jaeyoon only took three shots before the director called cut, and Juho let out a sigh of relief. His relief was only momentary though because now they had to move on to their final piece of filming.

They took a quick break for the stylists to fix their helmet hair and have a few snacks before starting to shoot. They got to change out of their skates too which Juho was more than pleased about, it was good to have his feet on the ground and not balanced on wheels. He wasn't too pleased about Jaeyoon's hair and makeup looking the way it did though, how was he supposed to know that that look with those clothes would make him feel the way it did. Definitely not fair. 

They made it through the shoot without any major troubles, again Juho was extremely grateful for the many layers he was wearing when Jaeyoon did his solo shots staring at the camera the way he did. After the first few times Juho loosened up and they had fun messing around, the spray can was a lot more entertaining than it seemed. Even if it did leave Jaeyoon with a light sheen of water glistening on his face and making him look like he had just finished showering or a gruelling dance practice. Neither of which were good things to think about with how Juho always felt after them. But eventually the director called cut after their final take and they were finished with individual shooting for the day. Juho knew they still had to do all the group shots tomorrow and deal with watching Jaeyoon dance but after some rest, he would be prepared.

"Let's watch the final cut yeah?"

Jaeyoon was glowing and smiling brightly, and his enthusiasm despite the exhaustion was infectious. Juho grinned and Jaeyoon wrapped an arm around his heavily padded shoulders and dragged him over to the small screen where they watched their antics unfold. It was pretty funny, the two of them just messing around and Juho felt happy when Jaeyoon giggled at the film. The cameraman played back Juho's closeup shots for him to watch and he was pretty happy with them, he thought he imagined Jaeyoon pressing a little closer to his back when they were on screen. Then they played back Jaeyoons shots, and Juho struggled to breathe a little. And he definitely felt like his trousers were getting tighter. 

When the torture was over Juho rushed to get a drink of water to cool his burning face, but Jaeyoon wasn't far behind. He smiled a little at Juho's haste to take a mouthful of water and seemed to be waiting for the rapper to swallow before saying something. 

"I think the shoot went well today Juho-yah, how about you?"

"Yeah, it was really good hyung. The shots came up well."

Jaeyoon nodded thoughtfully at that but said nothing. In order to avoid standing in awkward silence when he could feel himself getting hotter by the second, Juho excused himself to go get changed. He not-so-subtly ran from the scene to the small dressing room where his clothes were from earlier. As soon as he got changed he was going to go find Dawon or Rowoon to distract himself from thinking about Jaeyoon and the way he stared into the camera and how good he looked in that uniform with his hair swept up and that slit in his eyebrow. His mind was slightly hazy with the heat he was feeling when he got to the room, and he shut the door behind him before immediately pulling off the oversized shirt and shoulder pads. Why were there so many layers? Two shirts and a vest underneath before his chest was finally exposed to the chilly air in the dressing room. Next came the shoes and shorts and padded trousers, the last layer which protected him from embarrassment all day. In his haste to pull off the uniform and with thoughts clouding his head he didn't hear the door open behind him, or the lock click when it was shut. But he did feel the sensation of hot breath on the back of his neck when he stood up after removing the thick socks and was left only in his boxers.

He startled and went to turn and see who had come in behind him, but a pair of hands on his waist stopped him from moving. Then there were lips by his ear and a body pressed against his back and his entire body shivered with the words whispered to him.

"You're really bad at locking doors behind you when you get like this, did you know that?"

His hyungs usually sweet voice was deeper in tone and layered with something else that made all the blood in Juho's body rush south. He barely held back from whimpering and took a second to compose himself before answering back.

"Wh-what are you talking about hyung?"

Trying to play it cool didn't work as his voice cracked on the last word, and he felt Jaeyoon shift behind him as hands moved more towards his stomach. It took everything he had not to melt against the touch, but there was nothing stopping the tent in his underwear forming. Just great.

"I'm talking about all the time you spend in the bathroom in the middle of the night, or after practice. You never lock the door, it's almost like you want someone to accidentally walk in on you."

This was how he died, from embarrassment. He stuttered and tried to make up some sort of explanation or apology but the older boy just shushed him and leaned closer to his ear.

"Yeah, it's as if you don't even care that at 2 am some people need to use the bathroom for it's intended purpose, and instead wander in to see you lying in the bath touching yourself and obviously trying to be quiet. But since you don't lock the door said person might be a little surprised, yet when they go to leave they hear their name being moaned over and over as you finish and it might make them feel a little hot and bothered. And then it happens again and again and they start to go a little bit crazy."

Jaeyoon knew, he heard Juho moaning his name as he masturbated late at night more than once. But he didn't sound disgusted or mad or upset in any way, in fact he sounded more interested than anything else. Suddenly there were lips on his neck and a hand very slowly moving across his torso and down, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. This time he couldn't help himself from whining at the sensation, and that drew a chuckle from the older vocalist. This was not happening, he was obviously in some sort of delirium state caused by heat stroke or something. But the other hand travelling up his chest and circling his nipples felt so real. 

"Look at me."

It was a command that Juho's body moved to obey almost instantly. The power that Jaeyoon had over him with just his voice was incredible. He turned in the older boys grasp and looked him straight in the eye, and he saw raw desire shining there clear as crystal. His hands were now resting between his shoulder blades and at the small of his back, and despite them being the same height Juho felt like he was much smaller than the other. Jaeyoon must have found what he was looking for in the rappers face because he smirked and leaned in closer so their lips were barely a hairs width apart. They stood like that for a few moments with Juho holding his breath before Jaeyoon spoke again.

"I want this, want you. But not unless you do too."

His voice was still laced with desire but it was softer now, comforting almost as if he didn't want to scare the younger away. But Juho had enough of waiting and wanting and feeling guilty and unsure of what he felt. He knew that Jaeyoon's body made him feel hot and needy, he knew that his smile made his heart race and his breath stop, but more than that he knew that he liked the vocalist as far more than just a bandmate, more so even that friends. He liked Jaeyoon in the sense that right now he wanted to kiss him and get him out of his hockey uniform so he could feel their skin together. The first part he could make happen instantly, and he would work on the second bit. So he closed the last of the distance and pressed their lips together, and the response was instant. 

It was if a switch had been flipped and the room went from slightly chilly to a furnace with electricity flying around them. Jaeyoon pressed back and Juho thought his legs were going to give out on him under the intensity of the kiss. But the elder held him up as their lips moved together, slowly at first but quickly picking up in heat and intensity. The hand which was holding his back moved down to grip his ass and Juho's hips canted towards Jaeyoon in response. The older pulled away and smirked at him.

"You sure you want this Juho-yah? I don-"

Juho cut him off by pulling him back in for another kiss by the back of his neck. In response, Jaeyoon squeezed his ass causing the younger to moan into his mouth. Jaeyoon pulled away again and held Juho back when he tried to follow his lips. But he didn't stop touching, instead he pushed the younger back towards the small couch in the room by his hips until he was sitting feeling completely exposed. Before he could ask what was happening Jaeyoon started removing his own layers of clothes and Juho groaned out loud. Slowly the honeyed skin and toned muscles appeared before him, and as if on autopilot he reached out to run his hands along the defined stomach that was right in front of his face. 

When Jaeyoon had also gotten rid of the last of his layers left only in underwear, Juho could see that the older was in a similar state as himself. He unconsciously licked his lips and Jaeyoon chuckled at the response. Leaning down to meet Juho's lips in another hot kiss, he slipped his hands down to the youngers waist and harshly pulled him up. Juho bit down on Jaeyoon's lips in surprise which drew a moan from the older. Then Jaeyoon sat on the couch with his legs spread and Juho settled into his lap, knees either side of his thighs. 

They resumed kissing again, more teeth and tongue and fighting for control this time. It was hot and wet and Juho was starting to feel very restricted in his boxers. Jaeyoon's hand was resting on the inside of his thigh but it wasn't enough. Juho started rolling his hips down so he was grinding against the vocalist and received a gracious moan in return. Even though he wanted to do so much more, even through the haze of lust in his mind Juho knew this was neither the time nor the place to go further than grinding and letting hands roam over exposed skin. 

Juho wasn't sure how long they were in that position, long enough that someone was probably wondering where they were but not long enough to come looking. But they didn't have the luxury of continuing until someone did try find them, and they couldn't risk being found. So reluctantly he pulled back, but the sight of Jaeyoon with flushed cheeks and swollen lips and mussed up hair was almost enough to make him want to throw caution to the wind. The elder obviously caught on to why he had stopped though because he smiled apologetically before placing a chaste kiss on the rappers cheek and patted his leg. It was a signal to get up, and Juho complied. They both got dressed in their regular clothes and Juho was glad he had worn loose tracksuits on the way in this morning. Jaeyoon wasn't so lucky having worn slim fit jeans, but he had an oversized jumper he could throw on to hide his situation. Once they had made themselves a bit more presentable they left the dressing room and caught a taxi back to the apartment, texting their manager where they were going on the way. 

It was silent during the ride back, not exactly awkward but it was strange. It was understandable that the atmosphere between them would have changed after what had happened, but Juho didn't like it. They needed to talk about things and hopefully the dorm would be empty so they could do so in privacy. They took their shoes and jackets off at the door and made their way to the living area, it was completely quiet except for their feet on the floor which was a sign that the other members were still at the shooting spot. Jaeyoon sat on the couch and as if on instinct Juho went to sit in his lap mirroring their position from earlier. He wanted to kiss and touch and more, but they had to talk first. So he decided to break the unusual silence between them.

"Hyung-"  
"Juho-"

They both burst into laughter, it was such a cliché thing to happen. Jaeyoon gestured for the younger to speak first, a bright smile on his face. Juho took a deep breath and started talking.

"Jaeyoonie-hyung. Even though I have been thinking about you differently for a while I only really settled this in my mind today, but now I am fully sure that I like you more than just as friends."

"Well that's a relief, I would have been a little upset if I thought I was making out with someone who only saw us as friends. I've liked you for a long time Juho-yah, and I want to be more than bandmates and friends with you."

Juho smiled shyly at that confession and ducked his head to hide the blush rising on his cheeks. Jaeyoon giggled and lifted his chin up so they were staring into each others eyes. There was still a flicker of desire in them, but more prominent was the soft look of affection. Juho was sure he was bright pink at this stage, but he couldn't help feeling light-headed and giddy with the knowledge that his feelings were reciprocated. Jaeyoon wrapped his arms around the rapper and pulled him in for a hug and it just felt right.

As much as Juho would have loved to pick up where they left off back in the dressing room, this felt far more suitable for the time. And besides, there would be plenty of time in future to do all that. For now, he was content cuddled up to the vocalist's chest and giving each other lots of gentle little kisses all over.


End file.
